


écrit dans les étoiles

by gurlsrool



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Texting, background shitty/lardo - Freeform, it shouldn't say 0/1 it's 1/1, it's all Fluff let's have a good time, lardo's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurlsrool/pseuds/gurlsrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack didn't go to Samwell and Bitty doesn't follow hockey but through the bathroom of a Beyoncé concert, a ticket to a Bruins game, and a lot of texting, they come together anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	écrit dans les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Sorry it took me so long to post anything but here's another texting fic. It's an au where Jack never went to Samwell but is still friends with Shitty/Ransom/Holster, he meets Bitty, friendship, relationships, texting, etc, etc. Tw for (small) mentions of anxiety, strong language, and a lot of varying capitalization and punctuation because the whole story's texts, sorry if it gets confusing. I'm gonna round up all the text abbreviations used and put them in the end notes! Title is French for written in the stars because I gave the fuck up on figuring out an English title, thanks Natalie.

Week One

The Boyz

SK 11:00 a.m.

teXT HIM

JZ 11:03 a.m.

Good morning to you too.

SK 11:04 a.m.

GD MORNING SUNSHINE TEXT HIM!

JO 11:05 a.m.

Whoa who are we texting

AB 11:06 a.m.

Hold tf up did jack meet a BOY

AB 11:07 a.m.

??!!!!???!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!? ! !! ! !

SK 11:08 a.m.

FUCK YEAH HE DID

AB 11:09 a.m.

WTF 

JO 11:10 a.m.

DEETS

Adam Birkholtz named the conversation: THM DEETS

JZ 11:15 a.m.

I have practice. 

JZ 11:15 a.m.

How did you change the name?

SK 11:17 a.m.

THE SETTING: BATHROOM OF GILLETTE STADIUM - BEYONCÉ KNOWLES-CARTER - FORMATION TOUR CONCERT - A LIFE FUCKING CHANGING PERFORMANCE! 

SK 11:18 a.m.

THE CHARACTERS: JACK ZIMMERMANN, BEAUTIFUL BISEXUAL HOCKEY GOD

JO 11:20 a.m.

Ok y are u screaming tho 

AB 11:21 a.m.

Yea pls stop im,,..// hella hung over

SK 11:25 a.m.

This is BIG KIDS

SK 11:26 a.m.

But fine.

SK 11:28 a.m.

Other characters: Shitty Knight, best friend w/ good hair

SK 11:29 a.m.

Beyoncé Knowles, goddess

SK 11:29 a.m.

AND mystery boy

JO 11:30 a.m.

oooOOOOOH

AB 11:31 a.m.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

SK 11:33 a.m.

See! Look who’s yelling now!

SK 11:35 a.m.

Anyways, jacky boy has a panic attack in the bathroom (:((() and who helps him thru it? WHO? WHO ? 

AB 11:36 a.m.

Who?

SK 11:37 a.m.

Well I don’t fucking know bc jack didnt get his NAME 

SK 11:38 a.m.

But Mystery Boy fuckin talked him Down from it like a beautiful fucking angel and wroTE HIS MOTHERUFCKING PHONE NUMBER ON JACK’S MOTHER FUCKING HAND

AB 11:39 a.m.

SHIT!

Justin Oluransi named the conversation TEXT HIM

SK 11:40 a.m.

Aaaand get THIS

SK 11:41 a.m.

When pressed Jack Laurent Zimmermann…,,,Described him,,, as 

SK 11:41 a.m.

CuTE 

SK 11:42 a.m.

He wAS CUTE!!!!! HES CUTE !!!!!!!!!

Adam Birkholtz named the conversation MARRY HIM

 

JZ 1:00 p.m.

Hi.

JZ 1:01 p.m.

This is Jack.

JZ 1:02 p.m.

The guy from the bathroom.

JZ 1:02 p.m.

Two nights ago.

JZ 1:02 p.m.

At the concert.

EB 1:03 p.m.

Well hi there!!

EB 1:04 p.m.

How are you feeling today Jack? :)

JZ 1:05 p.m.

Better. Crowds are just tough for me sometimes.

JZ 1:06 p.m.

I’m sorry though.

JZ 1:07 p.m.

I know that’s probably not the night you wanted to have.

EB 1:08 p.m.

Oh honey don’t you apologize!

EB 1:09 p.m.

Nothing you could have done!

EB 1:10 p.m.

Anyways, at least we didn’t miss Halo, then we’d have a real problem on our hands :) 

JZ 1:11 p.m.

What’s that? 

EB 1:12 p.m.

What’s what?

JZ 1:12 p.m.

Halo

EB 1:13 p.m.

The Beyoncé song?? 

EB 1:13 p.m.

…

EB 1:14 p.m.

This is the cute boy I met in the bathroom at a BEYONCÉ concert isn’t it?

JZ 1:15 p.m.

No, it’s the sweaty boy who was shaking by the urinals. 

JZ 1:15 p.m.

My friend dragged me along to the concert, I don’t really listen to her.

JZ 1:16 p.m.

She was good though.

EB 1:17 p.m.

GOOD? GOOD??????? 

JZ 1:17 p.m.

Yes?

EB 1:18 p.m.

She is NOT just GOOD

JZ 1:19 p.m.

Really good? 

EB 1:20 p.m.

Getting there.

EB 1:21 p.m.

You have a lot to learn mister!

JZ 1:22 p.m.

I haven’t even learned your name.

EB 1:22 p.m.

Well that doesn’t have anything to do with Beyoncé lessons!

JZ 1:23 p.m.

Maybe not but I’d still like to know.

JZ 1:24 p.m.

If that’s okay.

EB 1:25 p.m.

Of course! I’m Eric.

JZ 1:25 p.m.

It’s nice to meet you.

EB 1:26 p.m.

It’s nice to meet you too Jack :D

 

JACK X MYSTERY BOI

JZ 1:30 p.m.

Three tickets for the game at the end of the month right? 

SK 1:31 p.m.

0 unless u text mystery boy.

AB 1:32 p.m.

!!!

JO 1:32 p.m.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JZ 1:33 p.m.

Okay. Do you want box seats or glass?

JO 1:34 p.m.

What

AB 1:34 p.m.

Wha

SK 1:34 p.m.

?? ?? ? ? 

JZ 1:35 p.m.

I already texted him.

JZ 1:35 p.m.

Do you want to spend the night afterwards?

SK 1:36 p.m.

jakKC FUCKIGN ZIMEMRMAN

AB 1:37 p.m.

AAAAAAA

JZ 1:38 p.m.

His name is Eric.

JO 1:39 p.m.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

AB 1:40 p.m.

Bro that’s a Good Dick Name 

JO 1:41 p.m.

Wtf?? 

AB 1:42 p.m.

Just trust me.

JZ 1:43 p.m.

Glass or box?

SK 1:43 p.m.

Dude wtf do u think the answer is cmon 

SK 1:43 p.m.

Gotta get as close to that pretty face as we can!! 

JZ 1:44 p.m.

Box it is.

SK 1:44 p.m.

u fucker

 

EB 5:00 p.m.

So Jack if you don’t like Beyoncé what kinds of things DO you like?

EB 5:01 p.m.

No offense but I’m kind of going into this assuming you have bad taste ;)

JZ 5:02 p.m.

Ha ha. If it helps I don’t not like her?

JZ 5:03 p.m.

I like photography and hockey. 

EB 5:04 p.m.

Ooh what’s your team?

JZ 5:05 p.m.

What?

EB 5:05 p.m.

What’s your favorite team? Is that not how sports bros talk these days? I solely run in figure skating and baking circles.

JZ 5:06 p.m.

Oh ha ha yeah.

JZ 5:07 p.m.

I like the falcs.

EB 5:08 p.m.

Not the bruins?! What kind of Bostonian are you?!

JZ 5:09 p.m.

Oh I’m not one, I was just here visiting my friends, they go to school in Mass.

EB 5:11 p.m.

Ooh me too! What school?!

JZ 5:11 p.m.

One of them goes to Harvard but the other two go to Samwell University. It’s a liberal arts school outside of the city.

EB 5:12 p.m.

:O that’s where I go !!!!!! 

EB 5:12 p.m.

Who are your friends?!

JZ 5:13 p.m.

Uh Justin Oluransi and Adam Birkholtz? They play hockey.

EB 5:13 p.m.

Aww I don’t know them! But I’ve probably run into them, the hockey team practices before we do sometimes!

JZ 5:14 p.m.

You said figure skating eh?

EB 5:14 p.m.

Yeah! Guess we both love the ice! 

JZ 5:15 p.m.

Ha ha.

JZ 5:15 p.m.

Is Samwell a good place for figure skating?

EB 5:16 p.m.

Oh, no not really. There’s a figure skating club on campus and it’s a lot of fun but we don’t compete or anything.

EB 5:17 p.m.

I mostly just went to samwell because it’s really gay friendly! :D

JZ 5:18 p.m.

I get that.

EB 5:19 p.m.

Yeah? :)

JZ 5:20 p.m.

Yeah. 

JZ 5:23 p.m.

My friends are always trying to get me to come to their parties on campus to meet guys, because of the whole 1 in 4 thing.

EB 5:25 p.m.

Well I haven’t had much success on the meeting boys front but the parties are still a good time!

JZ 5:27 p.m.

You don’t have a boyfriend?

EB 5:29 p.m.

Nope, just my skates and my oven!

EB 5:32 p.m.

I just haven’t really found the right guy I guess.

JZ 5:34 p.m.

I get that.

EB 5:35 p.m.

Yeah?

JZ 5:36 p.m.

Yeah. :-)

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JZ 5:40 p.m.

Hi.

JO 5:41 p.m.

Jack we told u u dont have 2 small talk just say what ya gotta say

JZ 5:42 p.m.

Well I don’t know if I want to say it or not.

JZ 5:42 p.m.

What’s the little face in the text title mean?

AB 5:43 p.m.

Dont chaNGE The SUBJECT 

JZ 5:44 p.m.

Okay.

SK 5:45 p.m.

Jacky u rly dont have to tell us this Vague Mysterious Message if u dont want to 

AB 5:46 p.m.

Stop the shitty spiel i want deets !! 

JZ 5:47 p.m.

He goes to Samwell.

AB 5:48 p.m.

Who?? 

JO 5:48 p.m.

Wait…,, u dont mean…

SK 5:49 p.m.

HOLY FUCK 

SK 5:50 p.m.

CuTE BOY ?? ? ? ? ? ? ?? 

JZ 5:51 p.m.

Yeah. 

JZ 5:51 p.m.

He doesn’t know you guys though.

AB 5:52 p.m.

OK THIS IS NEXT LEVEL ROM COM SHIT 

SK 5:53 p.m.

Dude this is faTE

JO 5:53 p.m.

Dude I’m pulling up a spreadsheet rn like the ODDS of this HAPPENING

AB 5:54 p.m.

one IN A MILLION 

JO 5:54 p.m.

I mean like 90% of the samwell population was at that concert so not really but still !!!!!

AB 5:55 p.m.

wait… you said his name is eric right?

JO 5:56 p.m.

One step ahead of u dude, i just added like 9 erics on fb 

AB 5:56 p.m.

whiCH ONE IS HE AND HOW R WE NOT ALREADY FB FRIENDS WITH HIM

JZ 5:57 p.m.

Please stop.

SK 5:58 p.m.

If it helps, post concert Jack described him as “blonde, short, Southern”

JO 6:00 p.m.

Dude that’s like the most jack deets we’ve ever gotten he’s in DEEP

AB 6:01 p.m.

fouND HIM BLONDE SMALL MADISON GEORGIA SAMWELL SOPHOMORE 

JO 6:02 p.m.

Sophomore? Dude that’s like jail bait shit!!

SK 6:03 p.m.

dude what the fuck 

SK 6:04 p.m.

Dont say shit like that get ur ass on skype ive been gone for too damn long

JO 6:04 p.m.

Whoops

 

EB 7:00 p.m.

So… Adam Birkholtz and Justin Oluransi added me on facebook?

JZ 7:02 p.m.

Oh haha sorry about that.

JZ 7:04 p.m.

I uh may have mentioned you to my friends?

EB 7:05 p.m.

Oh gosh (*´∀`*)

EB 7:06 p.m.

You’re real sweet Jack!

JZ 7:07 p.m.

Oh. Thanks.

EB 7:08 p.m.

And you know, for the record I might have told my friends about you too

EB 7:09 p.m.

( ͡ ͜ ͡ )

 

Justin Oluransi named the conversation Sorry Shitty

SK 8:03 p.m.

Dude im not the person u shd be apologizing to!!!! ! 

JO 8:04 p.m.

Oh shit. 

Justin Oluransi named the conversation Sorry World

JZ 8:07 p.m.

Hey.

JZ 8:08 p.m.

How do I copy and paste things? I don’t understand something Eric sent.

AB 8:09 p.m.

Oh my gOD was it THIS 

AB 8:10 p.m.

8====D

AB 8:11 p.m.

?!!?

JZ 8:12 p.m.

No what is that?

SK 8:13 p.m.

Here u go bb https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWMRO6Pt37o

SK 8:14 p.m.

tell me if u need 2 ft for further instructions

JZ 8:15 p.m.

Okay I got it.

JZ 8:16 p.m.

(*´∀`*)

JZ 8:17 p.m.

Is that a good thing? 

AB 8:18 p.m.

UHHH ITS MORE THAN GOOD 

SK 8:19 p.m.

Jack Zimmermann you are a fucking gift to this bleak world don’t you ever forget that.

Justin Oluransi named the conversation (*´∀`*)

 

Week Two

EB 6:03 a.m.

Good morning Jack!

EB 6:04 a.m.

Oh gosh it’s early isn’t it I hope I didn’t wake you.

EB 6:05 a.m.

Sorry.

JZ 6:10 a.m.

Oh it's okay I was already up for work.

EB 6:11 a.m.

Work?! At this ungodly hour?!

JZ 6:13 a.m.

I travel a lot for my job, I’m flying to San Jose today, early flight. 

EB 6:14 a.m.

That’s far! What do you do?

JZ 6:15 a.m.

Oh uh.

JZ 6:15 a.m.

Nothing too exciting.

EB 6:16 a.m.

Aww I’m sure that’s not true! :) 

JZ 6:16 a.m.

Thanks Eric.

JZ 6:17 a.m.

What are you doing awake if it’s such an ungodly hour? 

EB 6:17 a.m.

Oh I never really went to sleep actually!

EB 6:18 a.m.

I’ve been stressing about tuition, declaring a major, perfecting my blueberry pie recipe, etc, etc, you know how it goes! 

EB 6:19 a.m.

I love Samwell but it’s going to be the death of me I swear.

JZ 6:20 a.m.

You’re making me regret not going to college a little less.

EB 6:21 a.m.

You didn’t go to college and you have a job that lets you travel around the country?! 

EB 6:22 a.m.

Oh gosh that sounded judgmental, really I just meant that I’m jealous!!! 

JZ 6:23 a.m.

Don’t be, it’s really not too glamorous. 

EB 6:24 a.m.

Really?

JZ 6:25 a.m.

Yeah, it’s mostly living out of suitcases and hotel rooms and working instead of seeing the places I go to. I love my job but the travelling gets lonely.

EB 6:25 a.m.

Oh :(( 

EB 6:25 a.m.

Well if you’re ever back in Boston promise me you’ll let me know, you deserve a proper tour of the city!

JZ 6:25 a.m.

I’d like that.

EB 6:26 a.m.

So would I :) 

JZ 6:27 a.m.

Eric?

EB 6:27 a.m.

Yeah Jack?

JZ 6:27 a.m.

Just.

JZ 6:28 a.m.

You should get some sleep.

EB 6:28 a.m.

Oh.

EB 6:29 a.m.

Gosh you’re probably right. 

JZ 6:33 a.m.

Text me when you wake up? I may be on the plane but I’ll reply when I can.

EB 6:33 a.m.

Of course!

EB 6:35 a.m.

Good night Jack.

JZ 6:36 a.m.

Sleep well Eric. 

 

Week 3 

Jack “Hatty” Zimmerlegend

JO 11:02 a.m.

GUESS WHO I JUST MET

AB 11:04 a.m.

WHAT

AB 11:04 a.m.

YOU DIDNT

JO 11:05 a.m.

He’s cuter in person way 2 go jackie o

AB 11:05 a.m.

WITHOUT ME?!!!

JO 11:06 a.m.

Sorry bro. 

SK 11:10 a.m.

I’m trying to nap what are u fuckers on abt 

AB 11:11 a.m.

hE met ERIC!!!!

SK 11:12 a.m.

Oh sHIT 

SK 11:13 a.m.

I’m awake

AB 11:14 a.m.

Jack’s at practice right?

SK 11:15 a.m.

Probably.

AB 11:15 a.m.

Good then there’s no one here to protest

AB 11:16 a.m.

deeTS BOI 

JO 11:16 a.m.

OKAY SO !!!!

JO 11:16 a.m. 

I walk into faber bc i lost my fucking bio textbook and im losing it right?

SK 11:16 a.m.

Y would ur textbook be at faber?

JO 11:17 a.m.

Details shmetails. Point is: it’s there! I grab it and I’m abt to go back to the haus to study when I smell……,,,something…..

AB 11:17 p.m.

Pheromones.

JO 11:20 a.m.

So I follow the smell and it leads me to this lil blonde dude and this PIE that smells so GOOD seriously i almost BURST INTO TEARS i probably would have if i wasn’t already like all cried out from crying about the textbook 

JO 11:21 a.m.

But still there are Tears in my Eyes so lil dude’s like “oh my gosh are you okay?” im NOT FUCKING KIDDING U HE SAID GOSH IT WAS MAD CUTE

JO 11:21 a.m.

So I’m trying 2 get words together to ask for some pie but then im like “holy shit? Eric Bittle?” 

AB 11:22 a.m.

No.

JO 11:22 a.m.

YES! He’s like “yeah?” and I’m like “duDE IM JACK’S FRIEND”

JO 11:23 a.m.

And then he SMILES ALL BIG and immediately OFFERS ME SOME PIE

JO 11:23 a.m.

And seriously Jack. Jakc JAck Jack J aC K

JO 11:24 a.m.

I’m assuming ur not gonna reply now but jack u need to MARRY HIM HOLY FUCKIGN

SK 11:25 a.m.

Damn

AB 11:25 a.m.

It was that good?!

JO 11:26 a.m.

Look I’m js if his pies can change my fucking life imagine what his bjs can do 

 

JZ 12:30 p.m.

Rans what did you say to him?

JO 12:31 p.m.

i was kinda 2 busy eating pie and crying 2 say many words relax dude

JO 12:31 p.m.

Or at least nothing bad ;) 

JO 12:32 p.m.

I got ya back

JZ 12:33 p.m.

What did you say? 

SK 12:33 p.m.

damn u got it Bad 

AB 12:34 p.m.

Dw seriously, he’s a good wingman 

JO 12:34 p.m.

Awwwww

JZ 12:35 p.m.

No did you say anything about hockey?

JZ 12:35 p.m.

Or my last name? 

JO 12:35 p.m.

??? 

JO 12:36 p.m.

Believe it or not I don’t go around telling ppl ur stats, that’s shitty’s job 

SK 12:36 p.m.

Wait a hot sec 

SK 12:37 p.m.

Jack Laurent Zimmermann does he not KNOW? 

JZ 12:37 p.m.

Know what?

SK 12:38 p.m.

idk maybe that youve broKEN MORE NHL RECORDS THAN RANS N HOLSTER HAVE BROKEN HAUS WINDOWS DURING INDOOR SNOW STORM HOCKEY 

JZ 12:38 p.m.

Oh yeah.

JZ 12:39 p.m.

No. 

AB 12:39 p.m.

oh my g od 

AB 12:40 p.m.

Dude ur RICH and FAMOUS and ur ASS is famous u need 2 be using that shit not hiding it!! 

JO 12:40 p.m.

!! ! !!!!!! 

JO 12:41 p.m.

Didnt u meet him tho like doesnt he know just based on ur pretty face?

JZ 12:41 p.m.

If he does he hasn’t mentioned it. He doesn’t follow hockey.

AB 12:42 p.m.

Havent u been texting like Nonstop tho how has it not come up

AB 1:00 p.m.

???? ?? 

JZ 1:03 p.m.

It’ll be harder, if he knows.

SK 1:03 p.m.

Oh jack 

SK 1:04 p.m.

Him not knowing doesnt change the situation babe

JZ 1:05 p.m.

I know. 

JZ 1:06 p.m.

It’s just been nice, knowing someone was talking to me for me and not for Jack Zimmermann, I guess.

JZ 1:06 p.m.

It’s dumb.

SK 1:07 p.m.

Jack nothing u feel is dumb EVER ok? 

JO 1:07 p.m.

Yeah and we don’t give a fuck abt ur last name, we’re just here for ur Heart

AB 1:07 p.m.

And ur ass

JO 1:08 p.m.

TRU!! 

Shitty Knight named the conversation Jack Zimmermann Fan Club 

JZ 1:08 p.m.

Thanks guys.

JZ 1:09 p.m.

You know you really should tell me how to change the title.

JO 1:09 p.m.

Never. 

 

Week Four

Shitty Knight named the conversation FANFUCKINGTASTIC FOUR REUNION DAY

SK 7:01 a.m.

gD MORNING KIDDOS TODAY’S THE D AY

JO 7:02 a.m.

Afjijwiejr

AB 7:02 a.m.

Im gna fuckgin smother u tn for texting us this early wtf man

SK 7:03 a.m.

SMOTHER ME IN L O V E

Justin Oluransi named the conversation Three Muskateers Reunion day (+ shitty) 

SK 7:04 a.m.

nOOOOOO

Shitty Knight named the conversation :(((((

JZ 7:15 a.m.

Good morning guys.

SK 7:15 p.m.

JACK!! 

SK 7:16 a.m.

U gonna get a hatty 4 us tonight?

JZ 7:16 a.m.

Of course.

JO 7:16 a.m. 

greAT ! SEE U THEN! AT A REASONABLE !!! HOUR!!!! 

 

EB 9:00 a.m.

I have something to tell you but promise you won’t get jealous!

JZ 9:03 a.m.

Is it Beyoncé related?

EB 9:04 a.m.

Nope!

JZ 9:06 a.m.

Alright what is it?

EB 9:07 a.m.

I got tickets for the Falcs game against the Bruins tonight! :D 

JZ 9:08 a.m.

Oh.

EB 9:10 a.m.

My friend won them on some radio show! 

JZ 9:11 a.m.

Oh.

EB 9:13 a.m.

This is the part where you get jealous even though I told you not to.

EB 9:14 a.m.

Unless you’ll be there too?

JZ 9:16 a.m.

Uh you might see me.

EB 9:17 a.m.

What?

JZ 9:20 a.m.

I have to go to work.

JZ 9:21 a.m.

Sorry.

EB 9:22 a.m. 

??? 

 

Fuck You Shitty

JZ 9:25 a.m.

I fucked up.

JO 9:26 a.m.

Whoa like accidentally put aunt jemima on your pancakes fucked up or like you’re in bed naked, covered in aunt jemimia and feathers, beside two girls and one dude you don't remember the name of fucked up ??

AB 9:26 a.m.

Aunt Jemima

JO 9:27 a.m.

It’s NOT REAL SYRUP WE’RE NOT DISCUSSING THIS AGAIN ADAM

JZ 9:27 a.m.

He’s coming to the game tonight.

JO 9:28 a.m.

Eric?

JZ 9:28 a.m.

Yeah.

JO 9:28 a.m.

Shit

AB 9:28 a.m.

SHIT

SK 9:28 a.m.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Shitty Knight named the conversation AAAAAAAAAAA

JO 9:30 a.m.

Do u think he’ll recognize u? U said he only saw u for like a few minutes. 

JZ 9:32 a.m.

Yeah but I think he remembers what I look like.

JZ 9:33 a.m.

He uh said I was cute?

JZ 9:33 a.m.

So I guess he saw my face enough.

SK 9:34 a.m.

awWWWWWW

AB 9:34 a.m.

Well not necessarily ur face ;) 

SK 9:34 a.m.

HAAAAA

JO 9:34 a.m.

So did you tell him?

JZ 9:35 a.m.

I don’t really know how. 

JZ 9:36 a.m.

I said he might see me tonight

SK 9:38 a.m.

Oh yeah he might see u if he looks AT THE FUCKING ICE 

JO 9:38 a.m.

Or the jumbotron 

AB 9:38 a.m.

Or our t-shirts! 

JZ 9:39 a.m.

You promised not to wear those again.

AB 9:40 a.m.

Irrelevant.

JZ 9:41 a.m.

What do I do?

AB 9:42 a.m. 

Tell him? 

JO 9:42 a.m. 

Fuck hockey, move into the haus, work in a world war ii archive in the city, get a dog 

JZ 9:43 a.m.

That sounds nice. 

AB 9:43 a.m.

Dude u should get one of those yellow fluffy dogs!!

JO 9:44 a.m.

Name it macaroni 

SK 9:45 a.m.

You need to tell him Jack !!! 

JZ 9:45 a.m.

How? 

SK 9:46 a.m.

“Hi, my name is Jack Zimmermann, I am a two time stanley cup winner and also, I would like to bone you.”

JZ 9:46 a.m.

I don’t speak like that. 

JZ 9:47 a.m.

I have to get ready for the game. I’ll see you guys tonight okay?

SK 9:47 a.m.

It’ll work out, you’re gonna kill it bb ! 

JZ 9:48 a.m.

:~)

SK 9:48 a.m.

That’s my boy! 

 

JZ 10:00 a.m.

Sorry my texts were… confusing.

EB 10:02 a.m.

Oh it’s alright! I guess humor doesn’t translate well over text huh?

JZ 10:02 a.m.

Oh yeah.

JZ 10:03 a.m.

I’m funnier in person, I promise. 

JZ 10:03 a.m.

Speaking of, I’ll be in Boston this weekend. 

JZ 10:04 a.m.

Are you free? 

JZ 10:04 a.m.

Actually don’t answer that until tonight.

EB 10:05 a.m.

What?

JZ 10:06 a.m.

Oh I just meant, til after the game.

JZ 10:06 a.m.

You know, I can’t date someone who’s not a falcs fan.

EB 10:07 a.m.

Oh so this is a date then? 

JZ 10:07 a.m.

You tell me after tonight.

EB 10:08 a.m.

Deal.

EB 10:10 a.m.

Hockey’s really important to you isn’t it?

JZ 10:15 a.m.

Ha ha yeah, I guess so. 

JZ 10:16 a.m.

Is that a problem?

EB 10:16 a.m. 

Oh no, of course not! 

EB 10:17 a.m.

You’re just...

EB 10:17 a.m.

Passionate.

EB 10:18 a.m.

I like it. 

 

FAAAAAAALCS

JO 6:47 p.m.

Ayyy we’re here where r u

SK 6:48 p.m.

tURN AROUND YA FUCKER 

SK 6:48 p.m.

Wtf ur not holding any snacks?! 

 

2gether Again

AB 6:59 p.m.

Uhhhh so i got the Nachos 

SK 7:00 p.m.

goOD GET TO THESE FUCKING SEATS 

AB 7:00 p.m.

Uhhhhhhhhhh

AB 7:00 p.m.

I may or may not be standing behind eric bittle right now?

SK 7:01 p.m.

Du dE \\\

AB 7:01 p.m.

@ shitty he’s w/ a cute girl w/ an undercut who looks like she could murder me 

SK 7:02 p.m.

…...don't move I’m omw 

 

EB 7:05 p.m.

I just met more of your friends! 

EB 7:06 p.m. 

This is a suspicious amount of fate you know :) 

EB 7:06 p.m.

Also they were wearing pictures of your face? My friend said it’s probably some sort of art thing but I think she just said that because she likes one of your friends. 

EB 7:15 p.m.

Okay sorry to triple text but really, I have to tell you about my seats! They’re so close!

EB 7:16 p.m.

Bruins side though, sorry to disappoint!!! 

 

EB 7:30 p.m.

Okay am I losing my mind or do you look… a lot like the guy on the jumbotron 

EB 7:35 p.m.

Jack.

EB 7:51 p.m.

Jack text me back and tell me you didn’t just score against the BRUINS

EB 8:00 p.m.

Oh lord.

EB 8:30 p.m.

Your friends came over. Apparently, they could see that my mouth was open and they were concerned flies would get stuck in my teeth. 

EB 8:32 p.m.

They also told me about the time you drank maple syrup out of the stanley cup. 

EB 8:32 p.m.

Okay I’m just going to stop texting now because clearly you don’t have your phone on you! 

EB 8:52 p.m.

Wait can you use your phone on the ice? I mean, not now obviously, like I can see your hands holding a stick but like between quarters. Wait are they called quarters? Periods? I’m rambling I’m sorry I’m nervous aaaaand wow you just scored again! We should talk maybe? Probably. Yeah.

EB 8:53 p.m.

Okay I’m done, I swear! 

EB 9:03 p.m.

Oh lord that hit looked brutal are you okay? 

EB 9:15 p.m.

Why are you getting back on the ice there was so much blood!!!!

EB 9:16 p.m.

We should definitely talk. 

 

Jack Human Disaster Zimmermann

AB 8:30 p.m.

Ur a dumbass man

AB 8:32 p.m.

We’ll tell u all of this again later but oh my go d

JO 8:33 p.m.

He looks good shocked not bad shocked tho? And like, when we talked to him he just kinda… laughed nervously? 

AB 8:33 p.m.

Cute laugh tho

SK 8:34 p.m.

Why r u fuckers texting ur right next to each other

AB 8:34 p.m.

Idk maybe bC SOMEBODY ! wont shut the FUCK UP

SK 8:36 p.m.

we’re at a hockey game and the love of my life is slaughtering these fuckers and the BRUINS R FUCKING PIECES OF SHI T SO ITS PRETTY WARRANTED 

AB 9:03 p.m.

aaaAAAAAAA

JO 9:03 p.m.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Shitty Knight named the conversation fuCK THE BRUINS 

 

JZ 10:42 p.m.

Hi Eric.

JZ 10:42 p.m.

I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just didn’t want to, at first, and then I didn’t know how to.

JZ 10:42 p.m.

People treat me differently because of who I am, that's all.

JZ 10:43 p.m.

I mean, I'm not saying that you would.

JZ 10:43 p.m.

Sorry.

JZ 10:43 p.m.

Shit.

EB 10:43 p.m.

Oh Jack it’s alright, really, I’m just surprised, is all.

EB 10:43 p.m.

Also a little concerned. That hit looked rough! 

EB 10:44 p.m.

Your friends are informing me it’s called a check.

JZ 10:44 p.m.

I’m fine don’t worry. You’re with my friends?

EB 10:45 p.m.

I figured we could all get some frozen yogurt. 

JZ 10:45 p.m. 

What?

EB 10:46 p.m.

Frozen yogurt. I know a good shop near here. I mean, the city of Boston might not be happy to see you after that game but I would.

JZ 10:46 p.m.

You would?

EB 10:47 p.m.

Jack of course I would. 

EB 10:47 p.m.

I mean if you would?

JZ 10:48 p.m.

Yes, absolutely, I have to do press but I’ll see you after? 

EB 10:48 p.m.

I’ll be here Jack :)

JZ 10:48 p.m.

:-)

 

JACK ATTACK!!!!!!!!!11!!!

AB 10:55 p.m.

dude hurry up and get here this dude totally wants 2 bone u 

JO 10:55 p.m.

Aww man i dont wanna hear them tn!

AB 10:56 p.m.

It’s better 2 hear firsthand he’ll never tell us deets himself

JO 10:56 p.m.

ew 

JO 10:58 p.m.

Rly tho jack u shd get here, i think shitty’s in love w/ ur boy’s friend it's gross

JO 10:59 p.m.

He's also in love w/ ur boy 

JO 11:00 p.m.

Also i want fro yo

Adam Birkholtz named the conversation Fro Yo Bros

 

JZ 11:32 p.m.

I’m on my way out now.

EB 11:32 p.m.

Good.

EB 11:33 p.m.

(▰˘◡˘▰) 

 

Fro Yo Hoes

AB 11:40 p.m.

Ayy five bucks says eric goes in for the kill and jack goes in for the cheek

JO 11:41 p.m.

Ur on

AB 11:43 p.m.

Shitty? U in?

JO 11:44 p.m.

He can’t message back, that would require taking his eyes off of the love of his life

JO 11:45 p.m.

just put him down 4 a bj in the bathroom tht way he’ll lose

AB 11:46 p.m. 

Dope 

 

JZ 12:31 a.m.

Did you get home okay? 

EB 12:31 a.m.

Sure did! 

JZ 12:32 a.m.

Good. 

JZ 12:32 a.m.

Sorry again about you know, not telling you and everything. 

EB 12:33 a.m.

Oh my lord you Canadian sap

EB 12:33 a.m.

I can’t believe you’re apologizing for being a famous professional athlete, you’re unreal 

JZ 12:34 a.m.

Sorry.

EB 12:34 a.m.

You be quiet, I need to get some beauty sleep before our second date tomorrow!

JZ 12:35 a.m.

Second? 

EB 12:35 a.m.

Well yeah, you said it’d be a date if I became a falcs fan and honestly, I made my decision pretty early on.

EB 12:36 a.m.

The Bruins play dirty, I don’t like that!

JZ 12:37 a.m.

Is that all? 

EB 12:37 a.m.

Well, I guess it helps the captain of the falcs is kind of cute

EB 12:38 a.m.

Even if he only eats tart froyo which is pretty disgusting

JZ 12:38 a.m.

Ha ha

JZ 12:39 a.m.

I had fun tonight Eric, seriously

JZ 12:39 a.m.

I’m pretty grateful for Beyoncé 

EB 12:40 a.m.

Welcome to the club Jack Zimmermann 

 

Fro-boner

AB 12:40 a.m.

Stop smiling at ur phone and talk 2 us

JO 12:40 a.m.

Yeah! 

SK 12:41 a.m.

YEAH!!!!!!

AB 12:41 a.m.

That was @ u 2 shitty 

SK 12:42 a.m.

:(((((( 

AB 12:42 a.m.

Don T U WALK AWAY FROM US NOW MR ZIMMERMANN U HAVE D EE TS TO GIVE! ! DEETS!

JO 12:43 a.m.

I cant BELIEVE!

Shitty Knight named the conversation Jack Zimmerloser

Jack Zimmermann named the conversation go to sleep 

SK 12:43 a.m.

fucK

JO 12:44 a.m.

FUCK 

AB 12:44 a.m.

HOW 

JZ 12:45 a.m.

Eric taught me when you were fighting about the strawberries as dessert thing 

Adam Birkholtz named the conversation FUCK STRAWBERRIES

Justin Oluransi named the conversation FUCK HOLSTER

Shitty Knight named the conversation FUCK JACK

Adam Birkholtz named the conversation BITTY’S TRYIN

Jack Zimmermann named the conversation go to sleep 

JZ 12:47 a.m.

Wait when did you give him a nickname? 

AB 12:47 a.m.

;)

JO 12:48 a.m.

;)))))))))))

Shitty Knight named the conversation ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

JZ 12:50 a.m.

I hate you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the abbreviations: (sorry, I definitely forgot some I'm so sorry if this is hard to read) 
> 
> gd - good  
> tf - the fuck  
> wtf - what the fuck  
> thm - them  
> pls - please  
> w/ - with  
> thru - through  
> bc - because  
> rly - really  
> rn - right now  
> shd - should  
> bb - baby  
> ft - facetime  
> abt - about  
> fb - Facebook  
> js - just saying  
> gna - gonna  
> tn - tonight  
> omw - on my way  
> tht - that
> 
> Thanks for reading ily. I'm not on that often but if u wanna message me at gaysun on tumblr, go for it! Ily all!!!! (also another fic is coming next week and I mean it this time) ((also thanks to shs for helping me brainstorm group chat titles)) (((also have fun in london genielle!!!!!!!!)))


End file.
